Federal Coast Guard Service (Dorvik)
The Dorvik Coast Guard (Dorvish: Dorvische Küstenwache) is the branch of the Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvik) responsible for the maritime protection of the coastal waters of the Dorvish Federation. In 3416 the coast guard came under the the control of the border guard service in order to maximize the efficiency of the border guards. The organization underwent a massive re-organization and moved it's headquarters to Schrudehofen, Kordusia the site of it's main base. The coast guard continued close cooperation with the Dorvish Navy and retained it's system of ranks similar to the navy. Overview With the inception of the Free Republic of Dorvik in 2000, the Ministry of Internal Affairs was formed and soon after, the Dorvik Coast Guard was created. In 2990 the Dorvik Coast Guard underwent a major renovation at the hands of various parties competing for seats in the national legislature. Due to Dorvik being surrounded by water on three sides the maritime protection was a major issue and one that was finally addressed by the Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik) who sought to capitalize on the important issue to the Dorvish people and created the modern foundation of the Dorvik Coast Guard. With the reformation of the Dorvik Military, it was decided that the Dorvik Navy would become the "big brother" to the Dorvik Coast Guard. Implementing a system of loaning ships when the Dorvik Navy was modernized in the early 3090s, the Dorvik Coast Guard solidly formed the core of their fleet. In 3119 when the Communist Party of Dorvik re-captured the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Minister of Internal Affairs August Felix announced that Louis de Richau would become the new Admiral of the Dorvik Coast Guard and would also be appointed Director of Maritime Protection in the Ministry of Internal Affairs. In 3416, Minister of Internal Affairs Utz Kästner made the decision to release the Dorvish Coast Guard to the Federal Border Guard Service and announced that the organization would be re-organizing itself once again. Director of the Border Service, Hristofor Solberg announced that the position of Deputy Chief of Maritime protection would be created and it's holder would be promoted to the rank of Counter Admiral of the Dorvish Coast Guard, the goast guards highest rank. Martin Wendell, a former naval admiral was announced as the positions new holder and would be conducting a large-scale review of the organization. With Ivo Artz taking over the position of Minister of Internal Affairs in 3590 the Dorvish Coast Guard was made "subordinate" to the Federal Border Guard Service however remained an independent branch of the Federal Security Service. Former Dorvish Naval Captain Iliya Mateev was announced as the new Director of the Federal Coast Guard Service and promoted to the rank of Counter Admiral and tasked with reformation of the FCGS. Structure, organization and equipment Coast Guard bases and forces The Dorvish Federal Coast Guard Service maintains several Coast Guard bases throughout Dorvik primarily at the ports of Schrudehofen, Hauzenwald, Oststadt, Fairfax, Citadel and Sterestadt. The Dorvish Coast Guard primarily operates out of the ports of Dorvik and from there is responsible for patrolling of various sea areas of Dorvik. The Dorvish Coast Guard works closely with the Federal Border Guard Service and the Federal Customs Administration as well as the Federal Security Service. Equipment The Dorvish Coast Guard maintains around 25 patrol boats of mixed classes the Svetlyak-class patrol boat from Trigunia and the Gepard-class fast attack craft from Dundorf. The Dorvish Coast Guard spreads these around and combines them with an aviation element to ensure that the Dorvish coasts and maritime borders are secure as well as Dorvik's EEZ. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik